


Drunk As A Skunk

by HallowsEve1031



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Weed, What Else Do I Tag?, Whiskey - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve1031/pseuds/HallowsEve1031
Summary: Alex gets kicked out after telling his parents he is gay and wants to just forget so he goes to a party and smokes weed and gets drunk as fuck
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Original Character
Kudos: 26





	Drunk As A Skunk

**Author's Note:**

> Heed The Tags. I’m too lazy to type out all the warnings so read the tags!
> 
> Also, I don’t know how drunk people text so I did my best.
> 
> Alex texting is in italics and Julie texting is in bold. The spelling errors are meant to be that way.
> 
> This is kinda dark but not really that dark.

Alex just wanted to forget. Forget the screaming, the cussing, the threats, and the bruise on his torso from his father. He just wants to forget for the fucking night. So he decides to go to a party his friend is having. Does he tell Luke or Reggie or even Julie? No. Should he have possibly told his best friends? Yes, most definitely. The blonde wasn’t thinking right; he wasn’t in the right mind space. He walked into the party and straight for the alcohol. He saw a bottle of Jack Daniels -- there were actually like three bottles full -- so he grabbed the whole bottle and scurried to a corner with his back against it to keep an eye on the people at the party. Raising the bottle to his lips, he gulped a bit down, wincing at the burn in his throat; he loved that burning feeling. After taking one more big gulp and shivering at the lovely burn, he noticed his friend walking towards him.

“Alex!” His friend, Sam, greeted with his signature smirk on his face. “So glad you could make it. I can see you’re wanting to get very drunk tonight.”

“Damn straight,” Alex answered before realizing what he said and laughed. Straight, he thought to himself. Something I most definitely am not. Why he found that funny, he had no idea.

“I got some weed if you’re down to smoke,” Sam invited with a chuckle. Alex had never smoked weed before.

“How does weed make you feel?” Alex asked with curiosity.

“To me?” Sam asked. “Like I’m light as fuck and floating. It makes me feel happy and relaxed.”

“Then sure,” Alex agreed. “I’m down to smoke with you.”

“Great!” Sam exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

Alex followed Sam and followed his every instruction. Soon he was high and drunk and feeling fucking great. He had forgotten about his parents kicking him out just hours ago. The bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand was halfway gone but he continued to drink it as if it were a soda. Sitting in the corner, he pulled out his phone and looked at his messages. He pulled up Julie’s contact and started to text her.

_ Heyyyyyy _ , Alex texted.

Almost immediately, he got a text message back from Julie.

** Alex! We have been so worried! Where are you? Luke and Reggie are freaking out because you haven’t texted them back. **

_ Im at a partyyy _

** A party? Where at? And are you drunk? **

_ Sams. And no, im drunk and high _

** Oh my god! Stay right where you are! We’re coming to get you. **

_ But im having funnnn. Dont make me leaveeee. Its gelping me forget bouyt my parents. _

Alex didn’t get a text back and he huffed. He sat in the corner for at least a good ten minutes before he saw Luke, Reggie, and Julie enter into Sam’s house. The three spotted him quickly as he raised his bottle of Jack Daniels and took another swig before it was ripped from his hands and taken away from him. He stood up angrily.

“Hey!” He yelled, speech slurred badly. “That’s mine. Give it back.”

“No!” Julie ordered. “We are taking you home right now!” Julie then proceeded to drag Alex out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

“What home?” He growled out with a huff.

“What do you mean?” Reggie asked. “We’re talking about your home.”

“Nope!” Alex giggled. “I don’t have a home anymore.”

“Alex,” Luke said softly to get the drunk and highs boy’s attention. “What do you mean you don’t have a home anymore? What happened?”

“They kicked me out!” He managed out, the memories suddenly flowing back. “They kicked their damn son out just because I am gay. I mean like, what the actual fuck?”

“Alex,” Julie said softly. “I am so so sorry that happened to you. You know my dad will let you stay with us, right?”

“I don’t wanna be a bother,” Alex whimpered out softly.

“You won’t be a bother,” Julie reassured softly. “You’ll never be a bother.”

Julie takes Alex to her house. He was stumbling so bad that Luke and Reggie had to work to keep him up and to make sure he didn’t face-plant on the ground. When they walked into Julie’s house, Julie called for her dad.

“Yes, Mija?” Ray asked as he walked into the living room where he witnessed Luke and Reggie setting down a very drunk and high Alex.

“Alex’s parents kicked him out,” Julie informed Ray. “Can he stay here?”

“Oh of course!” Ray said with a soft smile. “However, no drugs or drinking under my roof though. I can smell the whiskey and weed on him from here.”

“Oh, I can promise you he won’t be doing that again, Mr. Molina!” Luke said seriously.

“Thank you, sir,” Alex thanked softly.

“Of course,” Ray said softly. He handed the blanket and pillow that Julie had fetched for Alex and gave it to the blonde with a soft, warming smile. “Get some sleep. You’re gonna have a bad headache tomorrow.”

When Alex wrapped up in the blanket and laid his head down on the pillow, he was out.

Waking up in the morning, Alex groaned. His head was killing him. Thank fuck he didn’t have school, was the first thing that came to his mind as he sat up with a wince. When he sat up, he saw that Julie, Reggie, and Luke were sitting across from him, making him flinch.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Warn a guy.”

“We need to talk,” Julie said with a huff.

“What about?” Alex asked, not understanding what she meant.

“About the fact that you went to a party without telling us and decided to get drunk and high,” Julie snapped, wincing when she saw Alex flinch. “Sorry for snapping. You just really worried us when you didn’t answer any of our calls.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said miserably. “I didn’t mean to. But then they kicked me out and I just wanted to forget.”

“That’s not the answer though,” Reggie said softly. “I’ve seen my dad when he is drunk and it’s not pretty. I don’t want you to go down the same road as him.”

Alex looked at his lap, feeling sad he fucked up. He honestly didn’t mean to, he just wanted to forget.

“We were scared,” Luke said softly. “When we found you, you could barely walk and you were slurring your words bad.”

“I’m sorry I fucked up,” Alex whimpered as he looked up at his friends. “I honestly just wanted to forget I was kicked out for being something I can’t help.”

“We love you,” Julie said seriously. “And Dad said you can stay here with us. He just said no more drinking or doing drugs.”

“I don’t wanna be a bother,” Alex stated, voice void of emotion. At this point, he was just in pain. He had a raging headache and he felt empty inside. He didn’t realize he had said what he said the night before. He doesn’t remember much except the fight he had with his parents and the beating his father gave him before he was thrown outside. When he shifted, he winced. He also forgot that his ribs were bruised.

“Are you in pain?” Reggie asked, going to circle back on why Alex felt like a bother later.

“Just a headache,” the blonde partially lied.

“You winced when you moved,” Luke pointed out before demanding, “pull up your shirt this instant.”

“No,” Alex hissed out.

“Alex,” Julie said, voice stern. “Now. We won’t ask again.”

Huffing, the boy did as told, pulling his hoodie and shirt up to reveal his bruised torso.

“Did your dad do this?” Luke demanded to know as he got closer to inspect.

“Yes,” Alex admitted with distaste. “He punched me a couple of times but I’m fine. No ribs are broken or anything.”

“How do you know that?” Reggie asked, concerned.

“I just do,” Alex snapped before sighing after seeing the look on Reggie’s face. “Sorry. It’s just I’m used to being beaten. Not by my dad, but by Sam. He found out I was gay and so he’s been forcing me to hang out with him. I didn’t even mean to go to his party, I just wanted to forget.”

“We love you,” Julie said softly. “You’re not a bother and never will be. You have us.”

“I love you guys,” Alex said, voice gone soft after Luke backed up.

“We love you too,” Reggie said, a smile gracing his lips. “You’re stuck with us.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Alex chuckled. He was fine and he was safe. He had his family with him, his real family.


End file.
